This invention relates to an armrest of a chaise tongue, particularly to one able to be adjusted freely in position or maintain a horizontal position whenever the backrest is moved forward and backward.
A conventional chaise longue, as shown in FIG. 1, is composed of a seat 1, a backrest 10 and two armrests 11. The seat 1 and the backrest 10 are pivotally connected by a six-stage joint 12, which enables the backrest to be adjusted for various angles. A fixing shaft 13 is provided between the armrest 11 and the backrest 10, letting the armrest able to move forward or backward only.
However, such a conventional chaise longue may cause trouble when it is used. For instance, to make a chaise longue level to be used as a bed, a user has to manually collapse the two armrests 1 to the opposite sides of the backrest.
The objective of the invention is to offer the armrest of a chaise longue, able to be turned freely in various directions or kept in a horizontal position whenever the backrest is adjusted in position.
The features of the invention are as follows.
1. The chaise longue is composed of a seat, a backrest and two armrests. The two armrests are respectively combined with the backrest by an armrest shaft provided on each armrest, and the two armrest shafts enable the two armrests to be adjusted for an angle larger or smaller than 90 degrees.
2. The backrest of the chaise longue is provided on the opposite sides with a shaft base inserted therethrough with a shaft, which is then inserted in the armrest shaft. The shaft has one end formed with a vertical extending portion connected with the upper end of a connecting rod which has its lower end connected with the rod of the seat. Thus, the two armrests can maintain a horizontal position whenever the backrest is adjusted for a certain angle.